The invention relates to a roll machine for the pressure treatment of granular material, in particular a roller press for material bed comminution or compacting and briquetting, having rolls which are mounted rotatably in bearing housings, are driven in opposite directions and are separated from one another by a roll nip, the bearing housings being mounted with their lower and upper sides on sliding tracks of machine brackets, with the use of hydraulic cylinders for pressing one roll against the opposite roll via the material which is situated in the roll nip.
In roll mills for carrying out what is known as material bed comminution, the individual pieces or particles of the milling material which is pulled into the roll nip by friction, such as cement raw material, cement clinker, ores or the like, are pressed into a material bed, that is to say in a bulk which is compressed between the two roll surfaces with the application of a high pressure, and are comminuted against one another, a roller press also being mentioned instead of a roll mill. In known roller presses of this type, see, for example, the brochure “Rollenpressen” [Roller presses] no. 2-300d from KHD Humboldt Wedag AG of September 1994, one of the two rolls is configured as a fixed roll which is supported via its bearing housings against end pieces of the machine frame, while the other roll is supported as a floating roll via its bearing housings on hydraulic cylinders, by way of which the roll pressing force is applied.
Above a defined throughput performance and overall size, known roller presses of this type are complex to manufacture, not least on account of the rolls which become very large and heavy in weight terms, and they can be mounted only with very high expenditure. Therefore, in the case of a required high throughput performance, a bowl-mill roller crusher can be superior, for example, to a roller press for material bed comminution.